Another Naruto Cats Story
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: The Naruto gang have come to our world and turned into cats. They meet a girl named Jasmine, whom is an otaku which scares everyone. Probably OcXKiba. T for Language. In the Naruto world before they go meet bee, present day in our world.
1. Meet Jasmine Faith and welcome to hell

Oc's POV

Today is not my day, first I was attacked by a mugger, but I took him down and handed him to the police. Then, I was nearly hit by a car. Now, I'm home and my computer broke so no more fanfiction or anime until I get it fixed. I was about to go to bed when someone rang my door bell.

"Who wants to bother me now?" I asked. I walked to the door and no one was there. Just a box.

With adorable cats in it.

I picked up the box and ran to my living room. I slowly took out all the cats. One of them were yellow with an red-orange dot on his stomach and had blue eyes. Next one was black with dark eyes. Then a brown one with brown eyes and red marks on his cheeks, a spiky version of the last cat minus the red marks, a chubby kitty, a white cat that was larger than the rest, 3 pure black cat, a blonde female with blue eyes and a pink one with green eyes.

"I've never seen a pink cat before" I mumbled. They all stared at me for several minutes until the male blonde cat came over to me.

"MEEEOOOOWW!" It said.

"I am Jasmine and I'm gonna take care of all of you and if you have any kitty friends who live on the streets you can bring them here" I said hugging the cat to death. The chubby cat began to walk into the kitchen and all of the others followed him. I ran over and threw a few fish onto a plate and placed it down.

"At least someone will eat this disgusting stuff now" I said. After a while all the cats ate and began exploring a little. I called the computer guy to see when he could fix my computer. When I got off all the cats were staring at me like I was crazy(OK so I'm a little crazy so what.)

"This is a phone and I use it to talk to people who are faraway" I said to them. I picked up as many of the cats as I could and set them down on the couch while I went and took a shower

*With the cats*

"Phones sound so cool!" Naruto said.

"Shut up idiot, we turned into cats and you are excited about a 'phone'?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone calm down Mighty Gai will find a way for us to turn back into humans and find the others with YOUTH!" Gai yelled. Everyone, minus Lee, sweat-dropped.

"Let's just get used to these bodies and then worry about that. Jasmine-san was kind enough to let us in and gave us food" Kakashi said. 'He's acting like a leader' everyone thought.

"So who are we missing?" Choji asked.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Tsunade" Sakura replied.

"And my group Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo" Sasuke added.

"So we wait a while, have Jasmine take us out and find them!" Lee concluded. Everyone nodded until Naruto asked something.

"Isn't she gonna name us and how will we get her to take us out?" Naruto asked.

"Good point" Kakashi said.

"Get used to the names and just claw at the front door" Sai replied. Everyone nodded again.

"I hope she doesn't name me Fluffy or something" Choji shuddered.

"I think she can tell gender so if anything Cupcake or Sir Eats-alot" Ino said.

"Bet you 5 cat treats she'll name Shikamaru Lazy or Spiky" Naruto yelled. A few minutes passed Jasmine came back downstairs in yoga pants and a t-shirt that said "Keep calm and don't care" with the "I don't care eyes" on it.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru you like her shirt dont you?" Naruto asked. They nodded in agreement.

"What to name all of you?" Jasmine mumbled. (She has medium-short brown hair and hazel eyes.) She picked up Ino, and stared for a few seconds.

"You will be Rose" She declared.

"At least she didn't name me something weird" Ino/Rose said. She then picked up Choji.

"Nod if you like to eat pork" She demanded. He did so ferociously and she laughed.

"Then your Choji!" She said. We all stared at her in awe. 'How did she know?' we thought. After that she picked up Sasuke.

"Hmmm, you have fangirls and look aregent...You are now Sasuke" She said.

"How does she know? Are we secretly under a genjustu?" Sasuke said. She then picked up Kakashi and Gai. She stared at Kakashi for a long time.

"White cat with a red eye is Kakashi and you are Gai 'cause you look like 'em" She said.

"She must have a way to find out our names" Kakashi said. Then she picked up Naruto.

"If there is a Kakashi and Sasuke there must be a Naruto and Sakura and Sai!" She declared.

"How does she know our names?!" They yelled/meowed.

"Pinkie is Sakura and the black cat that looks like they don't care is Sai" She added.

"The other black cat is Lee, Spiky cat is Shikamaru, the one I called Rose is Ino and my favorite..." She picked up Kiba "Kiba the dog is a cat!"

She laughed.

"Miss, how do you know about us?" Kakashi asked. She looked confused.

"If a cat that looks like Kiba here, where is Akamaru?" She thought. Kiba looked around and panicked. Kakashi clawed Jasmine and she looked over.

"How do you know who we are?" He asked slowly.

"I am sorry, I don't speak cat" She replied.

"It's bed time I am taking Kiba, Naruto and Shika-chan with me" Jasmine said as she picked them up and walked away.

*With Jasmine and the cats-Cat's POV*

When we got to her room we froze. She had posters of different people on her wall. A few of us and other ninja from Konoha and Suna were on the wall. One of them caught Naruto's eyes, he and Hinata were getting married.

"What the hell?!" We yelled.

"Oh do you guys like them? I have more and change them regularly, I even have a fanart photo of Kakashi without his mask on" Jasmine said.

"HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Kiba yelled.

"Why are you freaking out? It's only some fanart from Naruto" Jasmine was confused.

"NARUTO YOU GAVE THEM TO HER?!" Kiba yelled.

"NO, I SWEAR!" Naruto defended.

"Shika-chan you are my favorite right now" Jasmine said.

"That's cause there are only one of him!" Naruto yelled.

"And it's only him staring at the sky" Kiba added.

"Is it because I'm a Naruto fan? It's a good show, what's wrong with that?" Jasmine whined.

"What's a show?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you want, when my computer is fixed I'll show you a few episodes" Jasmine said.

"What's a computer and episode?" Kiba asked.

"But, I could show you the manga" Jasmine said. She placed us down and grabbed a book.

"This is Naruto, it's a book/show about a young ninja named Naruto and he is the Jinnchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, who killed his parents the fourth Hokage and his wife. He is on a journey to become stronger and beat all ninja. In the current episode, it's the forth shinobi war, the allied ninja forces and the Akatsuki AND Neji died saving Naruto and Hinata from the ten-tails" Jasmine explained.

"She must be psychic or insane" Kiba said.

"Kiba is from the Inuzuka clan which has ninja pets, and his is Akamaru and in my opinion he is very attractive" Jasmine said.

"Ok she is psychic and I like her" Kiba said.

"And Shikamaru is from the Nara clan and his dad and Ino's dad died in the forth shinobi war and Madara is a fucking dick and I ship Shikamaru with Temari" Jasmine added.

"It's all Madara's fault, and Obito's/Tobi's they started it and they are all dicks" Jasmine said.

"I'm guessing Tobi is Obito or Obito is Tobi" Shikamaru said.

"Now it's time for sleep, then when I wake up I'm gonna pull a Shikamaru" Jasmine declared. We looked at her, confused.

"You'll hear when I wake up" Jasmine insisted. We nodded and all of us went to sleep.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

I drifted into a nights slumber. It was my usual nightmare.

"No one will ever love a monster like you, you hide behind the innocent look and names you have that no one knows the inside" A dark, male voice thundered. Images of my past flashed before me, my parents and friends slowly dwindling until I was alone.

"You only began watching anime because of your fear and loneliness, so a spell was cast upon you" the voice calmed. 'Ok so not the usual dream' I thought.

"You'll be given a choice in the future, but until then take care of the 'little bundles of joy'" the voice laughed.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blazing. 5:30 a.m. I slammed the alarm and rolled back into bed. Kiba, Shika and Naruto were wide-awake and terrified on the other side of the bed.

"I don't wanna wake up, but I have to go to school. Such a bother" I mumbled. Shika looked over at me and the cats started meowing at each other (Why are you surprised? She pulled a me.) I crawled out of bed and walked to my dresser.

"What should I wear?" I mumbled. I rummaged through my clothes and stopped at a pair of tan cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a blue hoody.

"I'll pull a Kyo today, and maybe a Momiji tomorrow" I said as I started changing. When I finished I turned around and turned off my alarm(she hit snooze before). I looked over at the cats and they were looking the other direction.

"I guess I'll get food for all you and your friends now" I said. 'Which one is coming to school with me today?' I thought. I picked them up and slowly walked down. When I entered the kitchen something was off. Kakashi-kitty and Gai were on the counter with a knife, cutting veggies. I dropped the cats and made a bee-line over to them.

"How do cats know how to use a knife?!" I said. They looked at me as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I opened the fridge and pulled out three fish and a bowl of milk for the cats. I walked outside and picked some home grown fruits and veggies for my breakfast and lunch. When I entered all the fish was gone and a few cats were still hungry. I looked around and only one cat was full. Choji.

"Choji, I have no clue who used to own you, but here you will share your food with everyone else. Punishment is you will be the last to eat" I said bluntly as all the cats looked at me, horrified. Choji however looked so horrified, I thought he thought he was being tortured.

"I am not rich, so I can't spend all of my time fishing in the lake or picking fruit. If you want go fish your own fish while I'm at school if I don't force you to join me" I rambled. I packed my lunch('Merica styled) and packed my bag. When I finished I looked at the clock. 6:13. 'Who to force with me?' I thought.

"Who wants to join me at school?" I asked. Sakura and Sai walked forward.

"If Sakura and Sai are coming so are Kakashi, Naruto and Duck-hair" I said. They all looked at me funny.

"What? Sasuke's hair looks like a ducks butt" I said. A few snickered as Sasuke glared at me. 'Time to go to Hell, I mean, School' I thought.


	2. Truth and Kiba is human!

Cats POV

Jasmine put us into her bag and started walking with it opened.

"When we get to school you can't meow cause I'll get in trouble, I will take you out at around lunch time on the roof and you can start meowing then but in the building or yards, no meowing. If you be extra good I might give you some of my lunch" Jasmine rambled. We nodded our heads and started looking around. Everything was so different from Konoha, they had big moving machines with people in them called cars and very little forestry. We were all lost in thought until Jasmine started running towards something.

"Aww they're so cute, more cats that remind me of Naruto, and a puppy!" Jasmine said. She picked up some cats and placed them into her bag.

"It's really cramped in here now" Naruto complained.

"Kakashi what happened we turned into cats?" Neji asked.

"Oh, who did Jasmine add into the bag?" Kakashi asked.

"Hinata, Tenten, Akamaru, Tsunade and a white cat called Suigetsu" Neji replied.

"You guys can not meow when I'm in school ok?" Jasmine asked. We nodded.

"Sasuke I lost the others and my sword!" Suigetsu sobbed.

"Ok we are close to school so shut up" Jasmine said. We all listened and stayed quiet. Jasmine closed the bag very gently and loosely. She began to speed up into a jog for a few minutes and then began walking again. She stopped moving to open a few doors and entered a few rooms. She slowly and gently placed the bag on the floor. After a few minutes of silence she opened her bag a little and pulled out a few notebooks. She pet Naruto's head a bit before closing the bag again.

We heard the sound of chairs scrapping and presumed class started.

(Jasmines POV)

"Hello, class I will be your teacher for gym and my name is Ronald Calvin, you will address me as Mr. C or Mr. Calvin. If you have any questions, state your name and then ask" a tall man with blond hair, blue eyes and a bandage on his face, said. He looked around twenty-twenty two.

"Are we allowed to bring animals to school? My name is John Stouse" A male asked.

"Unless you have an actual reason to bring them, no" Mr. Calvin said.

"Hey, Jazz hear that, I think you should leave now" a girl said.

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"In middle school she was caught 3 times for bringing animals to school, and my name is Grace Spange" Grace replied like a snob.

"And your reasons would be what 'Jazz'?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"My name is Jasmine Faith, the first time I was caught was because I had to take my cat to the vet right after school and I wouldn't have enough time to stop by my house and arrive on time, the second was when it was about to start raining and a puppy was in a box so I was keeping it out of the rain and the third time was when a bunny was nearly ran over by a car and it had a broken paw so I was gonna take it to the vet after school" I explained thoroughly.

"Let's be honest, how often would you bring animals to school without getting caught?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"I would say 231 times" I replied.

"In what span of time?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"3 years" I replied.

"Why?" Mr. C asked.

"Most of the time I was really depressed and would come to school without a pet, the other times they were either injured or it was going to storm" I replied.

"Do you have any with you today?" Mr. C asked.

"Will I be yelled at if I do?" I asked.

"No, but I would like to see them" Mr. C said.

"Then, yes I have 9 cats and a puppy in my bag" I replied.

"Can I see them?" Mr. C asked.

"Sure" I said as I pulled my bag up and gently set the cats on my desk.

"The pink one is Sakura, the blond one is Naruto, the inky black one is Sai, the white one is Kakashi, the other black one is Sasuke and the the other ones I picked up from a box this morning" I said.

"Did they get their shots?" Mr. C asked while standing in front of my desk.

"Don't know, just found them yesterday and today" I replied.

"So they were strays?" Mr. C asked.

"I don't think so I found others with them but left them at home, one of them are very chubby and ate enough fish to feed...12 cats" I replied.

"12 cats? You found 12 cats in one box?" Mr. C asked.

"Well actually someone ditched them on my doorstep" I replied.

"You can bring all the animals you like but they will have to participate in some classes" Mr. C said. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"So, I'm not getting a detention for bringing them?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll tell the principal about you but, you might have to create a clubroom for them" Mr. C said. I smiled a huge smile.

"Teachers pet" someone scoffed.

"I think it would be teachers petS" someone joked.

"Well, I guess we will start by running a mile or 2, minus Jasmine here who will be drawing up plans for the strays and talking to me" Mr. C said. Everyone ran out and started to run the 2 miles.

"So, do you take in strays on a regular basis?" Mr. C asked.

"Whenever I see them I take them in until they are fully health and then let them do whatever they want at my place" I replied while opening my sketch book.

"So that's why there are so many cats by the lake" Mr. C said.

"How did you know I lived by the lake?" I asked. 'I knew something was wrong when someone was being nice to me' I thought.

"I moved here a few months ago and passed it to see you fishing on a cliff, I know it might sound creepy for me to say this but, I went there a few times this summer and went fishing sometimes and most of the time I saw you in the same spot, fishing or drawing" Mr. C replied.

"Oh, so your a fisherman? Usually the fisherman come up and talk to me about the water or fish" I replied.

"Why?" Mr. C asked.

"I live really close by and I fish there and notice what fish are in the water or if it is really polluted. I joined a few fisherman to clear the water of debris when big storms would pass by and we always ditch it in my backyard" I replied.

"So that's why most of your pictures in there involve sticks?" Mr. C joked.

"Well, I have to use them for something right so why not a little house for the strays?" I replied.

"I didn't know there were any kids still into helping the environment" Mr. C said.

"Well here I am the only one and I usually got bullied because of it" I replied.

"Got? As in past-tense?" Mr. C asked.

"They still try to bully me, but I stopped caring about two years ago. They tried to get physical but, I kept dodging their attacks. They were so messy and too slow" I said.

"Too slow? They run faster than the last group I taught" Mr. C said.

"They don't walk to school everyday, go fishing four times a week, carry wood around the yard, or run around the forest making sure all the animals are safe and no one is doing anything they shouldn't be doing on a regular basis" I said.

"Well you have to do something other than that right?" Mr. C asked.

"I draw, read fanfictions, watch anime, read manga, take care of animals, and clean my house. Sometime I cook sweets and pick fruit" I said.

"How do you get money to stay there though? Your enrollment form said you were an orphan" Mr. C said.

"I sell fish to the fishermen and sometimes fruit and veggies, I sell pictures on Deviantart, I have a YouTube account about how to take care of trees to how to survive in the wild for a week, sometimes help people around with their yards or house, petsit and babysit, tutor some kids, sometimes I help people who want healthy stray pets or help them breed theirs, and sometimes people pay me to take their pets when they move away" I replied.

"Thats a lot of stuff, but does it actually get you enough to live there?" Mr. C asked.

"No, most of my house is empty so whenever something big is going to happen, I rent out the rooms and even made one of the rooms into a mini shop with snacks to t-shirts" I laughed.

"Could I perhaps move in for a while, I think it would be cheaper than the place I'm straying at now?" Mr. C asked.

"Sure, it's fine by me" I replied. The cats looked at me like I just let a serial rapist/killer into my house.

"Thanks when would be a good time for me to come over and unpack?" He asked.

"Anytime this week, I only have fishing, fruit picking, 3 pet sitting jobs and a breeding job this week, my computer broke down yesterday so it's in the shop" I said.

"I think I'll come over today to let some stuff off and tomorrow to actually move in" Mr. C said.

"Sure and I think class is over with, so I have to go to math now" I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"The animals can stay in my class for the day if you want" Mr. C offered.

"Thanks, I'll be stealing them at lunchtime" I said as I walked out.

(Cat's POV)

"She's letting a guy she just met move in with her?!" Naruto panicked.

"She said she does that often if you remember correctly idiot" Sasuke said.

"Well, isn't she nice? She does all those things, while taking care of us and being an orphan" Tsunade said.

"Is she more like a Naruto orphan or Sasuke orphan?" Sai asked. We all just sat there and thought.

"Personality wise Naruto, orphan wise probably Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"Maybe she's both, like maybe her dad died before she was born and her mom raised her and then she died" Sakura said.

"Or maybe her parents just ditched her at one point in time" Sai said.

"When we turn back into people, we have to ask her" Neji said.

"Ok, kitties and puppy you can sit on my desk and play" Ronald said. We did as we were told and jumped onto his desk. The kittens played while Kakashi and Tsunade talked and acted like the were watching them.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Yay it's lunch time!" I yelled.

"I wonder why Jasmine was the only one Sensei pulled aside?" Sakura asked.

"Probably for a place to stay at for a while" Sasuke replied. Everyone nodded and stared at the now opened door.

"I'm taking the cats and puppy to the roof for lunch now!" Jasmine told sensei.

"Can I join you up there? I'm kind of scared of the fangirls" Sensei asked. Jasmine nodded and picked us all up and ran up some stairs. Kakashi and Tsunade decided to jump onto her head, Sakura and Hinata took her right shoulder while Sasuke and Suigetsu took her left one. Jasmine threw open the door and ran to the middle of the roof. She set us down and the others jumped off.

"What do you guys want, a few fruits or veggie, or perhaps a slice of ham?" Jasmine asked. Everyone took a bit of everything while ate a sandwich and drank apple juice.

"Why do you give the animals more food than you consume?" Sensei asked her.

"I never eat a lot at lunch, it's like snack time to me" Jasmine replied.

"Then she eats a lot less than Choji" I yelped.

"I think everyone eats less than Choji" Sakura said.

"I think Naruto eats more ramen than him" Kakashi commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you say so. We should get to know each other since I am your teacher and in order for you to bring pets to school I have to be your legal guardian" Sensei said.

"Ok, ask and answer all the questions you ask" Jasmine replied.

"**What is your favorite color? Mine is blue and red**" Sensei said.

"It would have to be yellow and blue, or the sunset colors" Jasmine replied.

"**Can I call you Jazz instead of Jasmine?**"

"Sure, if I can call you Ron outside of school"

"**What is your favorite song or music genre if you have too many favorites? Mine is Beethoven's symphony number nine**"

"I only know their anime voice character names so, Bloody Prince sang by Belphagor, Funny Sunny Day sang the Varia, Right now sang by Tsuna and Basil"

"**And they are from?**"

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn, one of the best anime of all time"

"**Which would be your favorite character?**"

"Bel, Gokudera, Fran, Tsuna or Mammon"

"**Which of the cats here are your favorite?**"

"Naruto or Sai"

"**Why?**"

"Naruto is adorable and Sai is just like 'No fucks given'"

"That's so funny, Naruto adorable, best joke ever" Suigetsu laughed.

"It isn't funny!" I cried.

"Aren't they all adorable? Especially the puppy, it reminds me of Akamaru from Naruto" Jasmine said as picking him up.

"You named one of the cats after a book or show?" Sensei asked.

"No, I named him after the protagonist from the anime and manga. Get your facts straight" Jasmine scolded.

"Sorry, I don't watch it. I just began watching Fairy Tail" Sensei replied.

"Just wait you'll cry when Erza doesn't end up with Jellal" Jasmine laughed darkly.

"SPOILER ALERT!" Sensei yelled.

"I will be your otaku teacher from now on, ok?" Jasmine said.

"Why?" Sensei asked.

"I have seen Naruto, Fairy Tail, SAO, KHR, HunterXHunter, Bleach, -D Gray-Man, Kaichou wa Maid-sama and more" Jasmine said.

"I will be under your wing from now on, Jasmine-sama" Sensei bowed while Jasmine laughed in triemph.

"It is now time to corrupt my own student with the world of fanfiction, yaoi, and anime" Jasmine laughed.

"I do not want to watch any yaoi, that is too much for my eyes and my soul" Sensei shuddered.

"I was actually thinking about making you watch the 'gay' sports anime" Jasmine sweat dropped.

"Why the quotation marks around gay?" Sensei asked.

"Lots of people ship them together but there aren't any real yaoi moments" Jasmine explained "Unless you were to take a photo of it and change the words then it would be a yaoi moment, like a confession or something."

"I see, well lunch is over soon so you might want to get to class" Sensei said.

"Oh yeah I have you for advisory and my last class is study hall so I'll be leaving early from today on" Jasmine yelled as running off.

"Such a strange girl, well I guess we are going to see a lot of each other so come on you mini ninjas" Sensei motioned us to go to the class room.

"Last one down is the slowest and has to eat last but before Choji" I yelled as I sprinted off. Everyone soon was right behind me running down the stairs and into the class room.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

"I'm going home with the cats and puppy now, is there anything being handed out for advisory?" I asked. 'I can finally go home and take care of some things' I thought.

"Nope, you can leave now Jasmine" Mr. C said. I placed the fur-balls into my bag and started walking home.

"You guys seem to be getting along, what should I name the newbies?" I mumbled. I picked up the big yellowish cat and started petting her. She had a mark like Tsunade's on her forhead and had the same eye color so...

"Your name is Lady Tsunade, cause you look like a cat version of her" I said. She looked up at me suspiciously.

"What? I have been seeing a lot of cats that look like Naruto characters. Once my computer starts working again, I'll let you guys and Ron watch it with me" I rambled. They all stared at me as if I was insane.

Cat's POV

"I forgot to tell you guys something!" Naruto yelled.

"What could be so important that we have to stop acting like she's suspicious?" Tsunade hissed.

"Her room is terrifying and there are books with us in them" Naruto whined.

"Like book characters? Seriously Naruto if you are going to tell a lie, make it one we would actually believe" Sakura scoffed.

"I'm not lying though, she has these manga and they read Naruto and she started talking to us about us in the story. Apparently there is a Fourth Shinobi war going on and Neji, you died saving me and Hinata from the ten-tailed chakra beast" Naruto rambled. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded as of how he found out about the war and started to believe him.

"That would explain how she knows our names, but how do we turn back?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know" Kakashi replied.

"It would be so cool if this was like a fanfic. Then I could hug Neji if he was still alive, I cried for like on the inside for 3 days but in reality 17 minutes when he died" Jasmine whined. Naruto was about to say something but stopped when Akamaru saw Kiba and jumped out of the bag.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled.

"WOOF!" Akamaru replied. They kept on going back and forth until they ran into each other.

"That was so an Inuyasha moment, wasn't it?" Jasmine said. We all looked at her with a questionable look.

"It goes like this" she picked up Suigetsu and Sasuke "Sasuke!" She imitated Suigetsu's speach and moved him.

"Suigetsu" she said in a Sasuke like voice and slowly started dragging them apart and then she faked Suigetsu attacking Naruto, where Sasuke was set down at.

"And that sums it up" she said. We all nodded at her and started to walk to the house.

"Now what to do? Today I have nothing to do, so should I draw or give all of you bathes?" Jasmine said. At the word bath, Akamaru and Kiba started to run away. Jasmine noticed and picked them up.

"Your covered in mud! Now i have to clean you, bath it is" she mumbled. She picked all the cats she could and placed us down in a dry bathtub and repeated until all of us were in the bathroom.

"I'll just get changed into my cleaning clothes and then come right on back" she mumbled and shut the door behind her.

"So what did you guys do today?" Sakura asked.

"We lounged around while Gai and Lee looked around the house. They came down after walking into her room and started panicking saying there were pictures of us and other people on her wall" Shikamaru said.

"Told ya I wasn't lying" Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry for accusing you of lying Naruto. How bad was it?" Sakura asked.

"Well there were a few of everyone from Konoha there and Suna. A few of them looked like we were wearing normal clothes and a few were weird like Hinata and Naruto getting married and you and Sasuke kissing and stuff" Lee replied.

"Any of them looked hand drawn?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, most of them were really detailed and YOUTHFULLY but surprisingly hand drawn" Gai replied.

"Did you find any books with Naruto's name on it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, like twenty books were there with his name on 'em" Lee replied. Jasmine walked into the room wearing apron, a black tank-top and some shorts.

"I am prepared for you to run Akamaru and Kiba!" She declared.

"Don't just let her wash you ok?" Tsunade said.

"On the mark of 3 everyone run!" Naruto said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't want to be washed!" Kiba said as everyone sprinted.

"Eakk! No don't run! Now this is going to take longer than expected" Jasmine complained. She started to run after Kiba and Akamaru for some reason instead of everyone else and surprisingly caught them.

"Finally caught you two, now I have to clean the mud off my floor cause of you" she glared. 'That's why she went after them specifically' everyone thought. She walked back to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After a few minute, when everyone thought Kiba and Akamaru were being washed, they heard a very feminine scream. A few second later Jasmine ran out of the bathroom with her face as red as a tomato.

"You guys are actually the ninja from Konoha and Naruto and stuff aren't you?!" She asked. Everyone nodded and her face got even redder.

"Why didn't you try writing it out or something?! I can never erase what I just saw from my memory and now all of my innocence is gone" she cried.

"What happened in there?" Sai asked. Naruto and Shikamaru were the first to walk into the bathroom and stared at a naked, human Kiba.

"Girls do not go in there, I repeat do not go in there!" Naruto started panicking.

"How did you turn into a human man?!" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know but once i got into the water, it was like a jutsu was undone and smoke was everywhere and i was human again" Kiba panicked.

"Kiba's human, why can't we come in?!" Sakura whined.

"Because he changed back without any clothes on!" Naruto yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to stare at Jasmine. The girls walked over and started to pat her on the back.

"It's ok, you can get through this" Tsunade said.

"What about me?! She just saw me naked!" Kiba yelled.

"Cause it's not like you saw her naked now is it?!" Tenten yelled.

"I am gonna go find him some clothes so he doesn't have to stay like that" Jasmine stated. She stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

"What was her face like when she first saw you as a human?" Neji asked.

"Once she saw the smoke she turned around right away, like she knew what was going on and then turned around a bit and screamed and ran out" Kiba replied.

"You know what that means right?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Kiba replied.

"She either screamed out because she thought you were ugly or was terribly surprised" Kakashi said. Jasmine came down with a box taped shut. She cut the box open to reveal it was filled with mens clothes. She threw the box into the bathroom and ran to the kitchen.

"Ow, that hit my head!" Kiba whined.

"Well Kiba you know what this means right?" Tsunade asked. He just waited for a reply.

"You are our translator from now on and you have to go to school with her from now on" Tsunade finished.

"WHYYYYYYY!?" Kiba yelled.

"You are the only human who can understand us and we have to have someone protecting her from bad things and thugs" Tsunade explained.

"Fine" Kiba said as he walked out of the bathroom. He had his tradition clan marks but his clothes were completely different. He was wearing a red t shirt over a black one, a gray and black hoody, dark gray pants that stopped mid-calf and black and red shoes.

"Hey, Jasmine Tsunade says I'm gonna be the translator between all of us and I'm gonna start going to school with you" Kiba yelled.

"O-Ok" Jasmine stuttered.

"Did I scare her enough to make her act like Hinata in front of Naruto?" Kiba muttered.

"Now carry Kakashi, Gai and I over to her and we will begin interrogation" Tsunade demanded.

"Yes ma'am" Kiba replied picking them up. 'I kind of feel bad for her now, getting cats who turn out to be deadly ninja, being forced to take care of them, clean one of them and they turn into a human, completely naked, and now getting interrogated by cats' Kiba thought.


	3. The Girls are back

Jasmine's POV

"Tsunade wants to interrogate you-" Kiba said as he froze. I was cutting up veggies and fruit before he came in. The knife was covered in tomato juice and had a red tint to it. My face had a pink tint on my cheeks.

"Tsunade wants to interrogate you about your world and stuff" Kiba finished, with a bit of a worried face on. I nodded and finished cutting the food and placed them into two bowls. I sat down in front of Kiba at the table.

"Explain how things are different here than in our world" Kiba stated.

"Well, there are no chakra beasts, or chakra period that we know of. You could say we specialize in advanced technology and ninjas and samurai are more in the past. Your lives are basically what we call fantasy" I explained.

"Explain the Naruto books in your room" Kiba demanded.

"The Naruto manga and anime is a story about a young ninja named Naruto and his journey of becoming a hokage. He is set up on a team after passing his test after the fourth try after learning the shadow clone jutsu. His team consists of a Jounin named Kakashi Hatake, the child of the White Fang and known as the Copy-Cat ninja for when he was being taught be Minato, the fourth hokage, his friend Obito Uchiha had died after activating his Sharigan and gave it to him while dying under a large pile of rocks."

"Sakura Haruno, a Sasuke fangirl and Naruto's first love, and in my opinion a worthless bitch in the first half and just a bitch in Naruto Shippuden. Sasuke Uchiha, or Emo Duck Face to me, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre lead his older brother, Itachi. In Naruto Shippuden after Sasuke ran away again, Kakashi got hurt so they had to make a new team for Naruto and Sakura to be on."

"The new captain is named Yamato who is secretly Anbu and Sai is Sasuke's replacement and he has troubles making friends but is great at art" I stopped rambling to see all the cats, Kiba and Akamaru were staring at me in true horror.

"What? I have all the books and episodes on my laptop so I know this stuff" I said.

"Why did you turn around when you saw some?" Kiba asked.

"I have seen many anime in my life and when spoke is emitted from an object they always change apperences. For example, when a ninja preforms a transformation jutsu or in Fruits Basket, when the Sohma's turn into animals and turning back into people completely naked. You cant see anything though because the smoke covers their most private area's" I replied.

"How did I turn back?" Kiba asked.

"There are a few fanfictions that say if a character turned into a cat, they usually turn back when they get into warm water" I replied. They all looked at me spectrally.

"Can you prove it?" Kiba asked.

"I am going to need Hinata" I said.

"Why Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"She is the coolest girl, Tenten is a close second" I replied.

"Fine, Hinata get ready to turn into a human!" Kiba yelled. Hinata shot up and ran to the bathroom.

"Stay in there, I'm gonna grab you some clothes!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. 'What should I force her to wear?' I thought. I ran into my room and rummaged through all of my clothes. I picked out a short sleeved black stripped shirt, jean shirts, black fingerless gloves, black high socks and black flats. Almost fogot the underwear! I grabbed some and hid it in the pile while I ran to the bathroom and started some water.

"The clothes are right here and here is a towel, hop in whenever you like Hinata-chan" I said. After a few minutes Hinata jumped in and smoke was everywhere.

"I-I'm human again, c-could you pass me t-the t-towel please, Jasmine-chan?" Hinata stuttered. I handed her the towel and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"So?" Kiba asked.

"You are not allowed to enter, she it getting dressed" I replied smuggly. I ran to my stereo and pushed play. After a few seconds 'Funny Sunny Day' started playing. I jumped to the beat and entered the kitchen again.

"How does this thing work?" Kiba mumbled. I started cooking some sausages while moving to the beat.

"Woke up in the night, was it just a dream? All I did was 'laugh'. No need to worry, no worries" I sang along. After a few more minutes passed, I turned off the stove and moved the pan aside. The song ended and 'Right Now' sang by Tsuna and Basil started playing. 'God, don't I just love KHR songs so much' I thought. Hinata walked in when I set out four plates.

"Thank you for the clothes Jasmine-chan" Hinata blushed. I looked over and pulled out my camera.

"Hold still for a second ok? I wanna take some photo's" I started taking photo's at multiple different angles while her blush darkened. When I finished, she took her plate and dished up some food. I dished up some food for myself and Kiba, knowing his character meant he wanted lots of meat. When we began to eat, 'Special Illusion' by Fran started playing.

Kiba came running in along with Akamaru and started to eat all the meat off of his plate.

"How did you know I ate a lot of meat?" Kiba asked.

"On the Naruto wiki it said you love chewy food and meat" I replied. Kiba started to cough up his food and stared at me.

"And you looked that up why?" He asked.

"One of my fanfic buddies wanted to know how to get their oc to make you fall for them" I replied.

"Why would I fall in love with someone who doesn't even exist?!" Kiba yelled. I looked at him with my most serious and angriest look.

"You will shut the fuck up and continue eating and never ask that again unless you want me to constrate you, are we clear?" I demanded. Everyone shuddered and Kiba started to sweat nervously.

"Crystal clear ma'am!" he wimpered. He started eating his food in silence when I finished and rinsed my dishes. I instantly ran to a closet and started to grab cleaning supplies. The song playing now was 'Bloody Prince' by Belphagor. I opened one of the doors and stared into an empty room with a few old beds inside. I placed down the bucket of water and started to clean the floor. Then, I started the clean the dresser and vanity. When I was changing the bed lenin, I felt someone staring at me. I looked over and saw Kiba.

"What are you looking at?" I barked. He started to lightly blush and looked the other way.

"Hinata was wondering if she could change the girls back into people" Kiba said.

"Ok, why are you asking me?" I asked. He looked over at me bewildered.

"Cause we are going to be staying here until we find a way to return to our world" Kiba replied.

"I don't care, as long as I can still live here, eat and relax in peace" I stated bluntly. Kiba looked at me in pure shock.

"That also means we will need you to provide food" Kiba added.

"You guys can go fishing and bring the stuff back, or get jobs and buy food for yourselves. Naruto is probably going to do that so he can eat ramen all the time" I rambled.

"So we can turn everyone into people again and you wont care?" Kiba asked.

"As long as it isn't all at once, I dont have a lot of boys clothes and I need to clean a lot of rooms and stuff, but eventually yes" I replied.

"So why can all the girls change back and none of the guys?" Kiba glared. I returned the gesture and crossed my arms.

"Because last time I checked I was a girl and I have enough clothes for the girls, so stop sassing me and do something useful" I threatened. Kiba started to back away slowly.

"Fine, I'll tell Tsunade that the girls can change back but none of the guys cant" Kiba rambled.

"Tell Tsunade she'll be last cause we are gonna have to go shopping for her clothes. I dont have any tops that'll fit her" I added.

"Man, girls are scary" I heard Kiba say as he walked away. I put my cleaning an haitus and grabbed clothes from my room for the girls. I ran down to the bathroom and placed them down. I ran back upstairs to grab new linens and placed them down.

"Do you want some help, Jasmine-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, and you can call me Jasmine or Jazz. No one over here uses those thing, just their first names or nicknames" I explained. Hinata walked in along with Tenten, who was wearing black t-shirt that had the word 'Rock' on it and black shorts on.

"So, who is getting this room?" Tenten asked.

"There are four beds so I'll let you decide" I said.

"Then Kiba can sleep outside with the dogs" Sakura laughed. I looked over to her and saw she was wearing a pink dress and black leggings.

"Sorry I called you a bitch earlier, I just watched an episode of the beginning of Shippuden. I think your kind of cool, but not as much as these two" I rambled.

"Don't worry, I can agree with you. All girls are bitches sometimes" Ino said. Sakura nodded in agreement. Ino was wearing a purple polka dotted shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Yeah it doesn't matter anyway" Sakura added.

"I guess this room will be yours then" I said. The four bed now had new sheets. One was pink, another purple, one white and the last one was red.

"I think I know who gets what bed" I laughed.

"Is Kiba really going to sleep outside?" Hinata asked.

"No, he can sleep on the couch" I laughed.

"Hey, your room is just next door, right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, and don't even think of breaking my wall until I remove all of my Naruto fanart down!" I yelled.

"When will they be down then?" Ino asked.

"I'll take them down when I have free time, I was free for most of the week and now I'm as busy as hell" I complained.

"How about we clean a few rooms for the rest while you take care of that?" Sakura asked.

"Fine by me, here is the list of things you have to do in each room" I handed them a small list of things to do and they walked off. I returned to my room and looked around. '90% of everything here is Naruto fanart so I better get started' I thought.


	4. Now we truely start going to Hell

Jasmine's POV

"Finally, all of the Naruto fanart is taken care of!" I exclaimed. I have been working hours on taking all of my fanart off of the wall and organizing it. The only fanart left on my wall is from Fairy Tail, Fruits Basket and Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen. When I entered I was surprised by a human Naruto.

"I heard you were a fan of mine" Naruto said.

"Of course, you are the main character of the show" I replied while wrapping an arm around his shoulder. I grabbed some leftover fruit salad and started eating. Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

"So, did Kiba turn you back?" I asked. Naruto paled and looked away.

"No" he's a terrible liar.

"So, Kiba has started his rebellion huh. Well, you two are sleeping on the couch tonight" I said.

"Why do we have to sleep on the couch?!" Kiba ran in.

"Because the girls helped me so they get the beds" I replied. After a few minutes of arguing the girls walked in.

"We finished one of the rooms, can we break the wall down now?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I finished too." I replied. Tenten and Sakura ran out with grins on their faces.

"Make sure to clean it up when your done!" I yelled. Kiba and Naruto looked at me with confused looks.

"We made a silent promise' they clean while I take all the Naruto fanart off of my wall" I replied.

"Jasmine, can we borrow some pj's?" Hinata asked.

"Sure Hinata! I know the perfect ones for you guys to wear" I gleamed.

"Why is she sparkling?" Naruto asked. Kiba shrugged while I dragged Ino and Hinata to my- our room. I pulled out a purple tank top with matching shorts and threw them at Ino.

"I hope you like them, Ino" I said. She changed and I jumped when Tenten and Sakura ripped the wall, literally.

"We noticed you liked the environment so Tenten will seal it and save it if you want to add an addition to your house" Sakura said. I looked over at Tenten and sparkles start flying everywhere.

"Holy shit, she sparkles!" Ino cried. I grapple them all into a bear hug and smile.

"That is so cool!" I smiled. They all looked surprised and started hugging back.

"Roomies!" they called. 'I hope things get even better' I thought. I grabbed other pj's and tossed them to their new owners.

"We can all work together, get more money and them get more stuff" I said. Sakura was wearing a pink nightgown that went down to her knees, Hinata was wearing a orange Chinese styled outfit, Tenten was wearing a red version of Hinata's clothes, and I wore a poofy white nightgown(Like the one in Full moon wo sagashite). We all jumped onto my bed, probably cause it was the biggest one out of the five.

"So, can you tell us more about your world?" Tenten asked.

"Only if you tell me more about yours" I replied. We laughed and Tenten nodded.

"Well what exactly do you you want to know about?" I asked.

"What type of weapons are here?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Well there are swords, guns, throwing knives, darts, and all the weapons from where you come from...that's all I can think of" I said.

"What's a gun?" Ino asked.

"It's a weapon. They have triggers so if you hold the trigger down a bullet is shot out of it and it has a lot of force" I tried to explain.

"Who are the other people on your wall?" Ino asked.

"They're my favorite anime characters! The blonde with the hair covering his eyes is probably my favorite his name is Belphagor and he's a member of the Varia" I started rambling on and on about all of the characters on my wall.

"So basically, fictional characters you find hot?" Sakura concluded.

"Hot, cute, adorable or sexy" I corrected.

"Who from our world were on your wall?" Hinata asked.

"A bit of everyone, some more than others. Like one of them had Kakashi without his mask on and another was the boys in clothes from here" I replied.

"Do you know what he looks without the mask on!?" Sakura asked.

"The only people who know that are Kakashi himself and the author, Masashi Kishimoto" I replied. Sakura started pouting in the corner.

"How good-looking are the boys here?" Ino asked.

"Some are attractive, most are average or below average, in my opinion there are more attractive people in anime than here" I whined.

"Like your little Bel?" Tenten teased.

"He's just to attractive and funny!" I fangirled.

"She sounds like us in the academy" Ino whispered.

"I am not! I wouldn't fight over a stupid chair, and I have fictophilia!" I cried.

"What's fictophilia?" Hinata asked.

"Fictophilia is when someone keeps falling in love with fictional characters" I replied.

"Really? Isn't that weird?" Sakura asked.

"So, what? Everyone can agree with me that fictional characters are usually better than men in real life" I said. They nodded in agreement and we just talked about the randomest of things until we fell asleep.

Kiba's POV -in the morning

"Why did we have to wake up so early" I yawned. It was sitting in the kitchen at 5:45 eating beef jerky while the girls picked some fruit from the trees outside.

"Because, now I have to feed more people and have to get you all ready for school" Jasmine replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She forced Naruto and I to wear white button up shirts and black jeans saying 'Girls dig that shit usually.'

"Why do the girls get to choose what they wear?!" I yelled. The girls placed down a few baskets of fruit and looked at me.

"Because I taught them about this world fashion, and I don't think you would want everyone in school thinking your crazy" Jasmine replied.

"Oh really? How different is your fashion?" Kiba asked.

"No one wears spandex or Japanese clothes in america, boys don't have clan marks or ninkin, there is no chakra, so there are no jutsu's and dogs aren't allowed at school unless they are with me" Jasmine rambled.

"And you are allowing me to wear my clan marks?" I asked.

"If anyone asks, it's a family tradition and means great honor in your home town" Jasmine replied.

"Fine just give me my food and I'll be off" I said, and Naruto nodded.

"No, you are walking with us" Sakura said.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys would probably get lost and start panicking over our advanced technology" Jasmine said.

"Yeah your right, I started panicking over a car" Naruto said.

"Then can we just leave?" Kiba said.

"Not until Kakashi gets here" Jasmine said. Just then Kakashi walked in as a human in a suit, he was wearing a mask still on.

"I told you, no masks" Jasmine said.

"But did you have to wake me up with a frying pan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes or else you would've been late like usual" Jasmine said. 'Why is she acting like she's one of us?' I thought. Tsunade walked into the room, wearing a suit as well.

"It's a good thing they don't have a school nurse yet" Tsunade said.

"Did the cloth I gave you work?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, and it hurts my breasts" Tsunade said.

"It isn't normal for someone to have such large boobs here, unless you want people thinking they were fake" Jasmine said.

"Fake?" Tsunade asked.

"They have cosmetic surgeries here, they go from raising your cheek bones to removing fat or getting boob transplants" Jasmine said.

"You mean if someone wanted bigger boobs, all they would need to do is get a transplant?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I hear it's a real pain and it costs a lot" Jasmine said.

"Is that why you haven't got one?" I asked. She glared at me and then started smirking.

"Have you been checking me out, Kiba Inuzuka?" Jasmine taunted. Everyone started to laugh a bit.

"Who would want to check out a flat-chested nerd?" I shot back.

"You would be surprised" Jasmine said as she grabbed a few bags of food. Everyone minus Naruto and I started to follow her and grab a bag. When we caught on what was happening, there weren't any bags left and we ran to catch up.

"So your stories?" Jasmine asked.

"We just moved here from Japan with our friends and Hinata was one of your internet buddies. We are going to live with you until we return to Japan" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade and I are enrolling to becoming the Nurse and a teacher here to 'pay rent'" Kakashi said.

"And?" Jasmin looked back at Naruto and I.

"We are brothers and Akamaru is your pet dog" I growled. I don't like calling Akamaru a pet, ecxpectally Jasmines.

"And you guys call me?" Jasmine asked.

"The girls call you Jazz and the boys call you Jasmine" Naruto said.

"I'm so gonna call her Flower-girl" I whispered to Naruto. He snickered and covered his mouth with one of his hands.

"Also, at school don't hang out with me unless you want to commit social suicide" Jasmine said. We all looked at her in shock and then shrugged it off.

"Why, you aren't little miss popular?" I asked.

"You could say I'm popular, but not the good kind" Jasmine ran up ahead and turned left.

"She's weird" I said.

"You shouldn't say that" Naruto said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have the feeling that when she said not a good kind of popular meant it is an unspoken rule not to talk nicely to her" Naruto replied.

"Ok then, what did she say high school was like again?" I asked.

"She said last night and I quote 'Well, looks like your all joining me in Hell for a while'" Sakura said.

"So we are going to Hell? Goody" I asked.


	5. School and Black Magic!

Jasmine's POV

'I still find it hard to talk about that stuff, huh?' I thought to myself. I was at the courtyard of the school and everything went silent as everyone saw me.

"Hey Jasmine wait up!" Naruto yelled. I looked back and everyone was running my way. I entered my inner dark and soulless personality when I only a few feet away from school. My face read no emotions and was plain.

"What do you want?" I asked. They all looked at me, expressions reading shock and confusion.

"We need to go to the office, where is it?" Sakura asked.

"It is the first room to the right when you enter" I replied and walked away. Everyone started to talk again, but all the subjects changed into ones about me. I opened the door and headed to gym class. 'Time for Silent Jazz to come in' I thought.

Kiba's POV.

We finally caught up to Jasmine, but her aura changed from happy and cheerful to empty and emotionless.

"It is the first room to the right when you enter" She replied emotionlessly. Her face showed no signs of all smiles and grins we saw a few minutes ago. She turned around and entered the school silently. We just looked at each other and started to here gossip. A couple of minutes pass and a group of teens walked over.

"So, what is your relationship with that thing?" A girl with long blond hair, a spray tan and too much make-up asked.

"Hinata is her internet buddy and we are currently living with her" Naruto replied.

"Which one of you uglies are this He-nata" One of her posy asked.

"It's H-Hinata" Hinata said.

"So, have anything we can use to make her make an expression?" A male version of the first girl, said.

"I-I don't know" Hinata stuttered.

"How about you boys?" The girl asked, lowering her sleeve down a bit, revealing her fake breasts and came closer.

"Nope, we just got here yesterday" Naruto replied, not affected at all.

"Well then, I guess we will be seeing more of each other later, cutie" the girl winked at me. My insides gagged as I just walked away with the others.

"Why is she like this?" Ino asked.

"Well, judging by the gossip and those girls, I'd guess they are trying to bully her" Sakura replied.

"I got our schedules, we start tomorrow and we get our own classroom with Jasmine and Kakashi as our teacher" Tenten ran over.

"Then what are we doing lets get Jasmine and leave" I said.

"They called her to the office and she just got there" Tenten said.

"So, we will just wait here for her" Kakashi said. We stood around for a few minites and then heard yelled on the other side of the door. Jasmine walked out and her cheek was cut along with her some of her hair.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked, pulling out a band-aid.

"They just said I get the rest of the week off so I can have everything for the others. I nodded and he started yelling at me, calling me an emotionless drone" Jasmine replied. We started walking home and found a box of cats.

"Naruto! Sakura! Take us with you!" A blond cat said. We all froze and looked inside. The Suna ninja and a few of Sasuke's partners were inside of it, as cats.

"Jasmine, why were you so emotionless at school?" Naruto asked.

"It's just something that happens when I go to school" Jasmine replied, carrying the box full of cats.

"We feel really bad about staying over and you don't get anything in return" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, Naruto Shippuden went on hiatus ever since you got here, so I'm really the only one who gets to see some new stuff" Jasmine replied.

"Oh yeah, your new nickname is Flower-Girl" I said.

"Ok Japanese-Fang" Jasmine shot back.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba translates to fang in english" Jasmine laughed. We arrived home and started cleaning some things.

"Jasmine, why is this door locked?" Sakura asked.

"That's the dining room, it hasn't been touched for a long time now" Jasmine mumbled the last part and kicked the door off it's hinges.

"What did the door do to you?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to clean it, you guys can start cleaning the room" Jasmine said as she sat on the couch with many different strange tools. I looked into the room and my mouth hung open. The room was a tornado victim with a whole lot of bugs and cobwebs.

"Holy shit!" Ino and Tenten exclaimed.

"It hasn't been touched in years, so start cleaning" Jasmine reminded.

"Hey let's have some fun with it and make it training!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, Naruto you can clean this room" I patted his back.

"Then the rest of you can clean the basement" Jasmine said, pulling another door off its hinges.

"What are you doing to the doors?" Hinata asked.

"I'm taking care of the rust and checking to see if there is anything I should use to make it stronger" Jasmine replied. I looked at the basement and there were boxes and cobwebs everywhere. Hinata grabbed some boxes and brought them upstairs.

"What do we do with the boxes?" Hinata asked.

"You can set them on the floor and check the stuff inside" Jasmine replied, rubbing the rust off of a doork knob. I opened a box and found out it was filled with really old clothes.

"Why do you have really old clothes?" I asked. Jasmine finished putting the doors back onto their hinges before running over.

"Mom must have kept a lot of stuff from when she was- This is fabric you dumbass" Jasmine said while taking the box.

"What are you going to do with the box?" Temari asked.

"Make some clothes out of them, this is some old silk and stuff" Jasmine replied placing the box on a table. She ran up a set of stairs and ran down with a sewing dummy. She threw a roll of measuring tape at Ino and started up some music.

"I get to take measurements!" Ino smiled.

"Yeah, and you get to sew some stuff" Jasmine said.

"Wow, this is a really pretty tea set Jasmine" Hinata said. She was holding a tea cup with a lavender design on it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to start cleaning the kitchen now" Jasmine said.

"I. Finished!" Naruto panted. Jasmine looked in and left the room.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm making snacks, you can take a break Naruto" Jasmine replied. I looked inside the dining room and it sparkled.

"How did you make it sparkle?!" I asked.

"Did you know summoning is different here?! It took a lot more chakra and different toads came!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You summoned toads to help!" I said.

"Naruto still got it done so, he gets a snack" Jasmine walked in and placed a huge bowl on the table.

"You made me ramen?!" Naruto drooled.

"Yep, tell me if it's good 'cause it's scratch" Jasmine smiled while returning to the kitchen. Naruto dished up some ramen and inhaled it.

"Jasmine! It's delicious! On par with Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto sparkled.

"Holy shit, the sparkles are contagious!" I paniced.

"Get cleaning Fang or no meat for you!" Jasmine yelled.

"My name is Kiba, Flower-Girl!" I yelled back.

"Kiba start cleaning the kitchen please, Jasmine is cooking us some lunch so she's too busy" Hinata asked while polishing the lavender tea set.

"Fine" I growled. I took out all the dishes from the cabinets and cleaned the cabinets.

"If you don't like the nickname Fang, I'll call you Dog-boy" Jasmine said while cutting up some beef. She had a bit of blood on her cheek and looked as if ready to kill someone, if not already done so.

"I'd rather be called Kiba" I replied.

"Ok" Jasmine mumbled, throwing thin beef strips on a frying pan. I just cleaned while she cooked for a while until Jasmine finished.

"I'm gonna need those plates" Jasmine motioned to the ones on top of my pile. I grabbed them and handed them to her.

"Thanks" She mumbled. She put all of the food on the plates and left the room. I finished the cleaning the cabinets and felt something around my waist. I looked over a saw Ino moving a measuring tape all around me.

"What the hell-?" I asked.

"I need everyone's measurements for clothes" Ino ran off. I sighed and walked to the dining room. I just noticed how much food Jasmine cooked and started playing around with Akamaru outside.

"Kiba, we're going fishing and Jasmine is gonna be sewing the rest of the clothes, wanna come with?!" Ino asked. I looked inside and noticed how quiet it was.

"Sure!" I ran over with Akamaru.

Gaara's POV.

I was watching this Jasmine girl sew different clothes.

"Hey Gaara, wanna go look around?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I am going to watch Jasmine" I replied.

"You don't have to do that Gaara, she is just sewing clothes for us" Shikamaru said.

"What do you know of this Jasmine?" I asked.

"She's an orphan" Sasuke said.

"She is a nerd" Suigetsu said.

"She is a good cook" Choji said.

"She isn't a girly girl, more of a tomboy" Neji said.

"She's pretty laid back I think" Shikamaru said.

"But what do you KNOW about her?" I asked.

"We are fictional characters here and she is a fan of it. She loves animals and suffers from depression. She is an orphan and is usually avoided by normal people. She is a hard worker, but laid back" Shikamaru replied.

"So she isn't a threat?" I asked.

"More like an angel; good cook, cleans, helps others, and she's pretty" Choji purred.

"So, what should we do?" Kankuro asked.

"Let's make a mess" Suigetsu suggested. Shikamaru grabbed a piece of paper and dipped his tail in ink. He wrote something on it and showed it to Jasmine.

"There aren't really any groups like the shinobi villages, but you could probably make a little group and use the same system" Jasmine said. Shikamaru wrote something else the the paper and Jasmine looked a bit surprised.

"Sure, I'll help you out with the advertising and stuff" Jasmine cut a piece of thread. She folded the shirt and placed it on a table. She grabbed a stack of paper and started saying random things. When she finally shut up, she showed us a picture. It looked like a brochure for a simplified Konoha mission form.

"I'll pass them around and Tsunade could do what Hokages do" Jasmine said.

"What about Gaara?!" Kankuro shouted.

"Sorry, I don't speak cat" Jasmine sweat dropped. Shikamaru wrote something and Jasmine face palmed.

"I keep forgetting Gaara is the Kazekage, I guess he should do what Kazekages do" Jasmine apologized.

"How does she know?" Kankuro asked.

"In this world we are fictional book characters and she is a fan of the book series with us in it" Choji summed it up.

"Yo! We're back!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hello Lady Hokage" I bowed.

"Hello Gaara, any clues of how to return home?" Tsunade asked.

"I am guessing black magic, I once preformed it and it worked" Jasmine said.

"Oh, you are making clothes for us?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, Kiba found the fabric in the basement" Jasmine said.

"So, wanna test this black magic out to send one of us home?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure, I have it set up in my mind. You can get the others from the lake while I set it up" Jasmine said.

"Let's do this!" Kankuro meowed.


End file.
